Tidur Tanpa Pelukan
by Tatsmobs
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang Jongin yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa pelukan sehun, gak tau dh kaga nyambung - Baca ajadah YAOI/BL/ABAL/GAJE
Tidur dengan pelukan

Main cast :

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jongin

Other cast :

-D.O (Oh) Kyungsoo

-Byun (Oh) Baekhyun

Romance/Humor/gaje/aneh/abal/amatiran/Typo/BL/YAOI/HUNKAI/MPREG/DLDR/Abstrak.

DLDR!HUNKAI!GASUKA!KELUAR!

gatau mau nulis judul apalagi,jadinya itu ajalah.

"Terus !" Sehun berteriak sambil menatap Jongin yang tak menyahutnya dan malah melongos pergi ke dapur. Ya tuhan, ini sudah 3 hari Jongin cuek padanya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang asik menonton acara kartun kesukaan nya mengeryitkan keningnya tak suka, disebelahnya ada Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Appa belithik, Hyung. Coo tidak bitha lihat pololo." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lalu, aku haluth apa ?" Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung. "Meleka aneh."

"Jong, jangan mendiamkan ku." Sehun memasang tampang melasnya, yang sama sekali bukan gaya Oh Sehun sekali. 'Hanya demi jongin ya tuhan." Sehun berbicara dalam hati masih sambil menatap jongin dengan tampang melasnya.

"..."

"Sayang ?" Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya kearah dapur, di dapur dia dapat melihat Jongin yan sedang sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur. "Jong, dengar tidak ?"

"Pura-pura tidak dengar." Jongin menjawab singkat tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

Sehun mendekati Jongin,lalu memeluk pinggang Laki-laki cantik berkulit tan itu dengan mesra. "Beruang cantik ku."

"Tak tergoda." Balas Jongin Singkat –lagi-

"Belahan Jiwaku." Sehun menciumi pipi tembam Jongin mesra.

"Awas, ah!" Jongin membuang muka, Sehun yang dibegitukan langsung memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Benar ya ?" Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya, lalu menatap Jongin dengan wajah lucu.

Menghentikan acara masaknya sebenar, Jongin lalu beralih menatap Sehun dengan wajah bingung. "Benar apanya ?" Dan kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya.

"Tidak ingin aku peluk, nanti malam waktu tidur jangan minta untuk dipeluk olehku." Ucap Sehun pada Jongin yang pura-pura cuek padanya, mata Jongin bergerak gelisah.

Jongin paling tidak bisa tidur tanpa pelukan hangat suami tampan nya. Kalau Sehun ada Kepentingan Kerja keluar negeri pun Jongin sering kali ikut agar bisa tetap merasakan pelukan hangat si 'tampan' nya ini. Si kembar pasti ditampung kerumah kakak Tampan nya Sehun, Bang Yifan dan Istri imut nya Bang Chanyeol yang sudah pasti sangat ikhlas sekali menampung anak kembar lucu hasil 'bikin' sehun dan dirinya.

"Masa Bodo." Jongin pura-pura tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Padahal dua hari lagi aku akan pergi ke China." Sehun melirik Jongin dengan ekor matanya, dapat dilihat olehnya Jongin menghentikan kegiatan nya dan beralih menatap nya dengan mata melotot lucu. "Tidak ada pelukan, tak usah ikut. Jaga anak-anak di rumah." Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih melotot padanya, bedanya sekarang matanya agak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Se... Sehun." Lirih Jongin.

"Pura-pura tak dengar." Sehun mengulangi ucapan Jongin, Jongin yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sehun jahat sama Jongin." Jongin berdiri dihadapan Sehun dengan wajah sedih. "Jahat."

"Masa Bodo." Sehun membalas Singkat.

"Tega dengan Jongin yang lemah ini. Apalah Jongin, hanya Uke yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Jongin memasang wajah semenyedihkan mungkin sambil meremas-remas ujung apron lucu berwarna cokelat miliknya.

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan dan melihat tingkah Jongin langsung memasang tampang datar. 'Kalah lagi.' Ucap nya dalam hati.

"Hanya dicintai saat sang suami ingin menagih jatah malam." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan Puppy andalan miliknya.

'Tatapan Monggu dan Vivi lagi, ingatkan aku untuk menitipkan dua anjing yang sialan nya sangat lucu itu kepada abang naga ku'

"Jongin hanya Uke cantik yang lemah, ya tuhan." Jongin masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan puppy nya, Sehun masih menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datarnya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya bosan"Hft... Kamu menang lagi, jong." Lalu menatap Jongin malas.

"Hihihi..." Jongin terkikik lucu sambil menatap Sehun lucu. "Siapa dulu ! Jongin cantik." Jongin tersenyum manis, Sehun yang melihat Senyuman itu langsung ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Iya sayang, cantik. Cantik banget, udah ya ngambek nya ? Sekarang kita ke kamar saja, 'bikin' adik buat si kembar." Sehun tersenyum mesum ke arah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi memerah malu. "Sudah 3 hari tak dapat 'sarang' hangat."

"Iya Appa tampan." Jongin menatap Sehun malu-malu, lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sedang menuntun nya menuju kamar mereka berdua. Melewati Ruang TV yang disana terdapat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa Coo biyang, olangtua aneh." Kyungsoo menatap kedua orangtua nya yang memasuki kamar dengan wajah aneh. "Thekalang baikan, tuh."

"Thudah abaikan, nanti cuga beltengkal lagi." Baekhyun menatap pintu kamar kedua orangtua nya yang tertutup dan terdengar suara kunci yang diputar, dikunci.

"Bikin dedek." Kyungsoo beujar singkat.

"Bialin !" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"AHHH...! SEHUNHHH BESARHHH ! DISITUHHHH SAYANGHH...!"

"Thetless." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

Fin.

Haloo ^^ maaf baru muncul lagi, kemarin menghilang karena cape :D

Sekarang muncul,ff ini dibuat buat pemanasan doang maap kalo jelek dan aneh ya? Insya allah keluarga kecil Sehun dilanjut, buat Call Me Bad Boy tunggu aja ya ^^

Makasih ^^


End file.
